Solid rocket composite propellants typically comprise metallic fuels and chemical oxidizing agents immobilized in polymeric binders. When these components are mixed together, they chemically react and release large amounts of energy. This released energy creates an interior pressure, which is sufficient for thrusting a rocket motor into propelled flight.
To maintain structural integrity of propellants during operation and storage, as well as to enhance tensile strength, selecting an appropriate propellant binder is important, particularly as these propellants typically have very complex microstructures consisting of densely packed particles. These particles may include fuel, oxidizers, combustion control agents, as well as other added ingredients, which provide additional energy performance, improved mechanical properties and/or simplified processing techniques.
Insensitive munitions (“IM”) are defined as munitions that fulfill their performance, readiness and operational requirements reliably and on-demand, yet these munitions have a minimized probability of inadvertent initiation and severity of subsequent collateral damage to weapons platforms, logistic systems and personnel when subjected to unplanned stimuli. While it is generally understood that all propellants will have some degree of sensitivity, it is important to minimize this sensitivity, as well as to minimize the associated reaction violence of the propellant during combustion. To accomplish this, it is desirable to use solid propellant binder systems, which exhibit favorable structural and insensitive munition characteristics, as well as exhibit favorable combustion pressure and ignition limits, storage and thrust performance characteristics and burning rates.
There is an ongoing need for, and interest in, designing advanced materials for IM improvements in tactical, strategic and commercial solid rocket applications, as well as a need to simplify manufacturing processes, reduce associated costs and improve IM response efforts. The present invention is intended to address one or more of these problems.